


Buzz Cut

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny misses the curls, but he'll miss Steve more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Cut

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Shaving/Depilation**.

“You going to do this or what?” Steve asked.

Steve’s voice was steady and sure but Danny knew him well enough that he could hear the slight waver. He sighed and slowly picked up the electric razor. “Yeah I’m going to do it.”

“You don’t have to, you know. They can do it at the base,” Steve said watching Danny’s movements in the mirror.

Danny frowned at Steve’s reflection. “You’re going off to do God knows what, I can manage a haircut.”

Danny turned on the razor before Steve had a chance to respond. He gently reached out and tilted Steve’s head forward before carefully running the razor along his neck. Danny did his best to ignore the clenching in his stomach as he watched the small curls flutter to the ground. He had been telling Steve for months that he needed a haircut but he actually loved those curls. Danny loved the stupid way they blew in the wind when Steve chased a perp and the way they stuck to his neck after his morning swim. But most of all he loved to comb his fingers through them, gripping tight and holding on when Steve went down on him.

He sighed and ran the razor up the back of Steve’s head. He tried to tell himself that it was just hair, that there was no reason to get this emotional over hair, but he knew it was so much more than that.

“Hey,” Steve said softly. “It’ll just be a month or so. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I know, Babe.” Danny forced a smile at the mirror before turning his attention back to the job at hand. “I know.”

Once he was done, Danny looked at Steve’s face in the mirror. He didn’t look like himself. His hair was buzzed short, even shorter than when they’d first met. Steve looked like a soldier again. He looked tough, all the softness that had developed over the months they’d been together gone.

“All done,” Danny said, his voice rough with emotion.

Steve reached up and ran his hand over his newly shorn head, a smile ghosting over his face. “I always loved the way it felt.”

“What?” Danny asked.

“A buzz cut. I like the way it feels to rub it. It’s a strange sensation,” Steve replied, still running a hand lightly over his head.

“So why did you grow it out in the first place?” Danny asked turning away to put up the razor.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I don’t exactly like rules.” Steve stood up and walked around until he was standing in front of Danny. “I like to do the opposite on principal.”

Danny looked up at Steve. “I might have noticed that about you once or twice. Which really does make me wonder how you ended up in the Navy in the first place? You must have been a nightmare at Annapolis.”

Steve’s face broke out into a wide grin. “I might have had a reputation.”

“I bet you did,” Danny said. He studied Steve’s smiling face, taking in every detail, trying to etch it in his memory.

Steve leaned down and brushed his lips to Danny’s. “Stop with the long face already. You don’t want to spend our last night pouting do you?”

“I am not pouting,” Danny responded indignantly. “I can’t help if I’m not used to this. I didn’t exactly plan on being a Navy wife.”

“Wife?” Steve managed to choke out before he burst out laughing. “Danno, you’d make an awful wife.”

Danny rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, suddenly serious. “Yeah I know, but it’s what we do. Cops, military—we’re the people who run headfirst into danger so other people don’t have to.”

“You might run,” Danny said trying to shove his worries aside. Steve didn’t need to deal with them; he had enough on his plate already. “But me, I like to mosey in, preferably with lots of back-up.”

Steve shook his head. “I’ve seen you run a time or two—or as close to it as you can get on that gimpy leg.”

“Hey!” Danny exclaimed. “I can run just fine thank you very much.”

“I know,” Steve smiled. “Now if you don’t mind I’d like to enjoy my last night.”

He leaned in to kiss Danny again, this time letting his lips linger. Danny leaned into the kiss, deepening it. After a moment, Steve pulled away and slowly lowered himself to his knees. Steve nuzzled his face against the front of Danny’s sweatpants and he could feel himself hardening in response. Steve mouthed at his hard cock through the pants and Danny angled his hips forward hoping for more contact.

Steve leaned back and smirked up at him, before grabbing the waistband of his pants and pulling them and his boxers down in one swift move. Danny’s cock sprung free and Steve immediately took it in his mouth working up and down. Danny groaned and tilted his head forward to watch. He loved to watch Steve’s lips spread around his dick, his eyes dark with desire.

When Steve hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, Danny couldn’t stop himself from thrusting forward. Steve relaxed his jaw and dropped his hands from Danny’s hips in silent invitation so he began slowly sliding his cock in and out of Steve’s hot mouth.

Danny slid his eyes closed and without thinking he reached down to run his fingers through Steve’s hair only to be met by the strangely rough sensation of the buzz cut. He ran his hand over Steve’s head and was surprised to feel Steve moaning around his dick.

Danny opened his eyes and watched Steve’s face as he caressed his newly shorn head. Steve’s eyes were closed in pleasure and he was still moaning around Danny’s cock, sending delicious vibrations up Danny’s dick to pool at the base of his spine.

“You really do like that don’t you?” he asked.

“Mmmhmmm,” Steve murmured, tightening his lips around Danny’s cock, which was enough to send him over the edge.

Danny’s muscles tensed and he came in a hot wave, pleasure running up and down his body. Steve continued sucking Danny, through his orgasm before pulling back and quickly undoing his pants to pull out his own cock.

Danny watched in an orgasmic daze as Steve began to stroke himself roughly. He shook his head to clear it and knelt down next to Steve. He pulled Steve’s hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own. Steve leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of Danny’s shoulder as he stroked him.

Danny raised his free hand to cup Steve’s head and ran his thumb against the short hair. The sensation was strange; he could feel every hair sharply prick against his skin. He still missed the curls but this was nice too.

“Come on,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Steve’s temple. “Come on.”

At his words, Steve jerked forward his come spilling hot over Danny’s hand.

“That’s it,” Danny said as he continued to stroke Steve through his orgasm.

Steve turned his head and kissed awkwardly at Danny’s face, too depleted to aim, but Danny didn’t care. He returned the sloppy kisses and wrapped his arms around Steve holding him close. He wanted to make this moment last as long as he could.


End file.
